Inter nos
by Stromi
Summary: Bevor Aramis Paris verlässt um den Musketierrock endlich gegen das Priestergewand zu tauschen, sucht er Athos auf.


**Inter nos**

Die Tür war nicht abgeschlossen. Aramis klopfte nicht an, sondern drückte sacht die Klinke hinunter, bevor ihn ganz der Mut verließ. Bevor er sich seine endgültige Entscheidung doch noch einmal anders überlegte. Andererseits: War er nicht in die Rue Ferou gekommen, eben damit jemand anderes für ihn noch einmal alles überdachte? Vielleicht wollte Aramis im Grunde seines Herzens doch zurückgehalten werden...

Die Wohnung war still und dunkel. Obgleich es noch nicht sehr spät am Abend war, hatte Grimaud auf Geheiß seines Herrn schon alle Lichter gelöscht. Nur aus dem Salon fiel noch ein schwacher Schein in den Flur und zog den unangemeldeten Besucher in diese Richtung. Aramis gab sich Mühe, keinen Lärm zu verursachen und schlich geradezu durch die Wohnung. Warum er sich so leise verhielt, konnte er selbst nicht sagen. Warum er nicht einfach in den Salon trat, sondern erst vorsichtig in den Raum hineinspäte, ebenfalls nicht. Vielleicht wollte er die Ruhe im Haus nicht stören wie es ein Eindringling zwangsläufig getan hätte.

Athos saß in einem Sessel mit dem Rücken zur Tür. In der Hand hielt er eine geöffnete Weinflasche, aus der jedoch noch nichts getrunken worden war. Das Feuer im Kamin spiegelte sich im Glas und war die einzige Lichtquelle. Das unstete Flackern warf tanzende Schatten an die Wände und über die Einrichtung, das einzige Geräusch kam von den knackenden Holzscheiten.

Aramis schauderte leicht und fühlte sich sehr versucht, etwas zu sagen, irgendeinen Laut von sich zu geben, um die unheimliche Stille zu verbannen und den Salon wieder in den Raum zurückzuverwandeln, den der junge Mann seit Jahren kannte. Den er heute vielleicht zum letzten Mal sah und es erschien nicht richtig, dass alles Vertraute plötzlich so abweisend wirkte. Aber er schwieg und zögerte weiterhin, sich bemerkbar zu machen.

Lange Momente verstrichen, in denen Aramis sein eigenes Herz so laut schlagen zu hören glaubte, dass er sich wunderte, warum Athos es nicht ebenfalls wahrnahm. Wie gebannt blickte Aramis zum Sessel, in dem sich nichts rührte – bis plötzlich die Weinflasche angehoben wurde.

Erst jetzt löste sich der Besucher aus seiner Erstarrung und was er eben vernachlässigt hatte, holte er nun nach. Er klopfte gegen den Türrahmen und trat über die Schwelle in den Salon, als die Flasche auf halbem Wege verharrte und Athos sich im Sessel aufsetzte, umwandte und überrascht den Gast anblickte.

„Verzeiht, ich wollte nicht einfach eindringen. Die Tür war nur angelehnt", zupfte sich Aramis verlegen an seinem spitzenbesetzten Handschuh und vermied es, den noch immer tanzenden Schatten an der Wand allzu viel Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken. Auch im Gesicht des Grafen de la Fère verursachte das flackernde Licht merkwürdige Bewegungen, obgleich seine Miene unbewegt blieb.

„Ich hoffe, ich komme nicht ungelegen." Aramis bemerkte selbst mit Verwunderung, wie leise er gesprochen hatte und auch Athos hob nun eine Braue und wies dann einladend auf einen anderen Sessel. Erneut zögerte der junge Mann, aber sagte sich schließlich selbst, wie unsinnig er sich verhielt, wenn er weiterhin halb schon im Salon, halb wieder in den Flur zurückweichend, verharrte. Also nickte er dem Grafen dankbar, sich selbst ermutigend zu und schritt zu dem Möbel, um sich darin nieder zu lassen.

Athos bot ihm vielsagend die Weinflasche an, aber Aramis schüttelte stumm den Kopf. Er wollte dem weltlichen Leben und seinen Genüssen entsagen. Der Verlockung des Weins zu widerstehen war vergleichsweise einfach, denn der Graf de la Fère musste doch schon etwas getrunken haben. Jetzt aus der Nähe bemerkte Aramis, dass die Augen seines Gegenübers trüb waren und glanzlos dem Licht keinen Spiegel boten. Auch schien Athos mit den Gedanken ganz abwesend zu wirken und vielleicht schwieg er deshalb, weil ihm Worte zu schwer gefallen wären. Aramis entschied sich also sehr rasch dagegen, seinen Freund zum weiteren Trinken zu verleiten, indem er selbst Wein nahm.

Stattdessen knetete er seine Hände und suchte selbst nach dem richtigen Anfang, um seine Entscheidung dem Freund mitzuteilen. Dass die edle Blässe dabei von seinen Fingern wich, bemerkte Aramis gar nicht. Im Gegensatz zu Athos, der noch immer nichts sagte, aber leicht den Kopf neigte, wie um zu zeigen, dass er zuhören würde. Das ließ neue Verlegenheitsröte über Aramis' Wangen huschen und schließlich räusperte er sich. „Ihr fragt Euch sicher, was mich zu Euch führt."

Athos blieb stumm, ein Zeichen für Zustimmung. Die Weinflasche hielt er noch immer bereit, hatte seinen Arm aber auf der Lehne abgelegt und wartete geduldig, was Aramis ihm mitteilen würde. Der junge Mann seufzte leise, sammelte sich erneut und sagte dann mit bemüht fester Stimme: „Ich habe mich entschieden. Morgen werde ich Paris verlassen und endlich die geistliche Laufbahn einschlagen, wie es immer mein Wunsch war."

Mit beinahe allem hätte Aramis auf diese Eröffnung hin gerechnet. Mit einem belustigtem Lächeln, das ihn in seinem Willen bestärkt hätte. Mit einem verärgerten Stirnrunzeln, das ihn seine Entscheidung durch Taten unter Beweis hätte stellen lassen müssen. Mit einem ungläubigen Blick, der ihn Athos von der Unumstößlichkeit seines Vorhabens hätte überzeugen müssen. Vielleicht mit einem erschrockenem Ausruf, der ihn alles noch einmal hätte überdenken lassen, doch nicht zu gehen. Aber nicht mit einem gleichgültigen Schulterzucken.

Aramis war über diese Antwort des Freundes dermaßen verblüfft, dass er den Grafen, der jetzt einen kräftigen Schluck aus der Flasche nahm, dann zum Kamin blickte und darüber die Anwesenheit des anderen völlig zu vergessen schien, eine Weile einfach nur anstarrte. Der junge Mann blinzelte schließlich und versuchte es erneut. „Athos, habt Ihr mir zugehört?"

„Ja."

Ja. Dass Athos karg mit Worten umging, wusste der junge Mann und es hätte ihn nicht weiter beleidigen dürfen. Aber dieses offensichtliche Desinteresse an Aramis' schwerwiegendem Entschluss über sein weiteres Schicksal weckte nun doch Zorn in ihm. „Und? Was sagt Ihr? Irgendetwas müsst Ihr doch darüber denken!"

Sehr langsam wandte der Graf sich wieder seinem Gast zu. „Es ist Euch Ernst."

„Ganz und gar."

„Gut."

Erneut zog der Kamin Athos' Aufmerksamkeit auf sich und Aramis staunte nur fassungslos. War der alte Freund wirklich so wenig berührt von dem, was ihm gesagt wurde? Glaubte er ihm nicht? Zugegeben, Aramis sagte seit Jahren, er wäre nur vorübergehend ein Musketier und würde den Rock bei Zeiten gegen die Soutane tauschen. Das war nun eingetroffen und wenn es der junge Mann recht bedachte, war es ihm in der Tat nie so ernst gewesen, wie jetzt. Er erhob sich aus dem Sessel. „Ich wollte mich nur verabschieden."

Athos nickte zwar, aber schien mit den Gedanken an ganz anderen Orten zu weilen. Heiße Wut packte Aramis. Mit zwei Schritten war er beim Sessel des Freundes und riss ihm die Weinflasche aus der Hand. Überrascht sah Athos auf, sein Blick noch immer getrübt und jetzt auch verwirrt.

„Hört Ihr, was ich sage? Morgen werde ich die Stadt verlassen und einmal ins Kloster zurückgekehrt, liegt mein altes Leben hinter mir. D'Artagnan wird morgen die Wachaufstellung ändern müssen und Tréville mein Abschiedsgesuch auf dem Schreibtisch vorfinden. Nur Euch sage ich noch ein Lebe Wohl! Versteht Ihr, Monsieur Athos? Ihr werdet mich nicht wiedersehen!"

Aramis hatte die eine Hand zur Faust geballt, die andere fest um die Flasche geschlossen, dass seine Knöchel weiß hervortraten. Nur das verbarg ihr Zittern. Der Graf soff sich um den Verstand und er soff sich um seine Freunde. Wenn ihm sein Leben schon nichts bedeutete, konnte ihm dann nicht das Leben eines anderen Menschen etwas wert sein?

Auch Athos stand nun auf. Er schwankte nicht, schien völlig normal und nicht wie jemand, der eine große Menge Alkohols zu sich genommen hatte. Aramis sah ihn fest an, zornig, enttäuscht und im Stillen erschrocken über seine eigenen Gedanken. Er schätzte Athos sehr als Freund – dass der Graf die gleiche Wertschätzung nicht fähig war zu erwidern, verletzte den jungen Mann.

Nicht fordernd, sondern bittend streckte Athos nun eine Hand aus und Aramis senkte den Blick auf die Flasche. Einen Augenblick zögerte er. Dann reichte er sie zurück, noch immer den Kopf gesenkt. „Ich verstehe." murmelte Aramis leise und verstand wirklich. Jeder von ihnen trug seine eigene Entscheidung und während der junge Mann sich im Kloster von der Welt zurückzog, hatte Athos das Recht sich auf diese Weise davonzustehlen. Sie waren beide gleich...

Das Holz im Kamin knackte weiterhin, als sei nichts geschehen. An diesem Abend fiel kein Wort mehr zwischen den Freunden. Athos hob nur die Hand und legte sie auf Aramis Schulter, drückte sie freundschaftlich und wünschte dem jungen Mann auf diese stumme, aber sehr viel bedeutsamere Weise als alle Abschiedsfloskeln es vermocht hätten viel Glück auf seinem weiteren Weg. Er glaubte Aramis tatsächlich. Und er hielt es für die richtige Entscheidung.

ENDE


End file.
